The Bird of Death
by Teenage-Twi'lek
Summary: When she awakes on a rickety cart, a woman will have to play along with what seems to be fate, until she realizes that she is as free as her namesake, and finds her true self.
1. Chapter 1

**Woooohooooo, First storaaaaaay. I'm also starting a Hunger Games story. Don't know when that is coming out. Hopefully soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bethesda, Skyrim, or The Elder Scrolls. If I did, Cicero (-Spoilers) would be MORE psychopathic.**

* * *

A slow, quiet rumbling roused me from my deep slumber. My head pounds and I open my eyes ever so slightly. By continuing to breathe slowly and deeply, I was hoping to continue the pretense of sleeping. I scan my surroundings. I am in a horse-drawn cart, with four other people. One is dressed fancifully with a bear fur cloak, a jeweled necklace, and boots with golden trim. Another, with blonde hair, is wearing bronze armor over a bluish fur jacket and brown fur-lined boots. A rag clad man is next to me, his eyes red from crying. Across from me is a man wearing the same outfit as the blonde haired man. Their hands are all tied. I slowly rise from my slouched position, pretending that I had just woken up.

"Ahh, you're finally awake! You were trying to cross the border, ran right into the Imperial ambush." The blonde haired man calls in a gruff voice. My head throbs. _What ambush? _The rag clad man raises his head.

"Everything was fine until you Stormcloaks came; the Empire was nice and lazy. Hey you," he says turning to me, "we don't belong here."

"Were all brothers and sisters in binds now thief!" the blond man says. Meanwhile, the soldier looking guy across from me, who has been looking at me this entire time, lets out a long wolf whistle. I smile sweetly, before swinging my unbound right leg upward, my foot connecting with his jaw. We hear a sickening crunch, and he flies off the cart, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Quiet back there!" The red and black armored guard driving our cart says, turning. His eyes widen, seeing the crumpled heap. He shouts to a cart ahead of us and the whole procession, made up of several more carts filled with the blue soldiers, stops. Several of the red clad soldiers run up to the prone figure on the cobble road. I smirk as one of them raises his head and draws a hand across his throat. Our driver pales and slowly and climbs into the front of the cart. Two more of the guards climb into the cart and, after tying my legs together, they sit across from me, watching my every move. I smile and look down the road. A wooden stockade comes into sight. A large, balding man stands on a viewing platform above a gate in the wall. He nods his head and proceeds down a set of stairs. The gates are opened and the carts proceed into the city, the rag covered man starts invoking the name of some gods. As we pass through the gate, we see the balding man on a horse next to a tall man in grey robes.

"There's general Tullius, the military governor." The blonde soldier says with spite, nodding at the balding man, "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him, damn elves." I look at the man in the gray, I now notice he has pointy ears. I look at my surroundings. A drabble of grey, dull buildings surround us. Most have thatched roves with hay on top. We continue on until we reach a central town square like area. Among the red soldiers, I saw a tall cloaked head. As the crowd thinned, his true height was shown, but that was not what made the rag-clothed man gasp. It was the three-foot-long axe blade, on a five foot long handle.

* * *

**First: Haters gonna hate. I want to know what you think.**

**Second: If I get ANY love on this, I will continue and, more importantly, PARTAAAAAAAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooohooo. This is dedicated to my first, and only, follower(you know who you are)f. Sorry its short, but I wanted to get _something_ out. So here it is.**

**P.S. I don't own Bethesda, Elder Scrolls, or Skyrim. If I did, there would be a warning so that, on my first play through, I wouldn't have been attacked for killing Les.**

**P.P.S Free fight scenes in next chapter if you know who Les is!**

* * *

I snicker at the rag-man's look of terror. Our cart stops near a wall. I examine my new environment. Two towers, a wall, and a row of houses surround the courtyard. As we are ushered out of the carts, the red soldiers slice the ropes off my legs. I nod and hop to the ground. I hear the blond soldier mutter something about lists. A brown-haired soldier clad in the red garments of the Empire calls a name.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." I snicker again as the fancily dressed man walks passed him. Egotistical. He named his own army after himself. "Ralof of Riverwood." The Imperial calls. Blondie snorts and walks passed. "Lokir of Rorikstead." The rag-man steps up.

"I'm not a rebel, you can't do this!" he shouts as he begins to run away.

The Imperial Captain calls out to him, knowing he won't listen. She sighs and yells, "Archers!" At the command, several archers turn and fire, the arrows tearing through the rags. The fleeing man collapses mid-stride, shoving the arrows deeper as he slams into the cobble street. "Anyone else feel like running?" She asks, meeting eyes with everyone in the procession.

"Wait, who are you?" the brown-haired Imperial asks, looking at me.

My eyes widen. _What __is__ my name?_ Something clicks. "Raven." The barely audible whisper escapes my lips and, as if in retribution, a fit of massive headaches pummel my head. Before the headaches attacked, a single picture flitted through the mental barrier. A painting of a man clad in black with a short sword clipped onto his belt. His chin was covered in light stubble. A slight smirk adorned his face. His hand was on the muzzle of a horse so dark brown, it seemed black. Its eyes were a reddish tint. Before I could barrage myself with questions, the brown-haired soldier interrupts.

"Captain, what should we do, she's not on the list?"

"Forget the list, she goes to the block." The brown-haired imperial nods sadly. _Wait, why is he sad?_ I walk to the line of other prisoners right as General Tullius finished ranting at Stormcloak. I notice several of the Imperial guards staring at him with something that approached awe. A priestess steps up and begins to give us our last rights.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" A red-headed Stormcloak interrupts angrily moving to the block. "Come on, I don't have all day!" He kneels down and is shoved so his head is on the block. The headsmen steps forward and lifts the axe. "My ancestors are smiling on me, Imperials, can you say the same?" His defiance is cut off as the massive axe falls earthbound. Many Stormcloaks turn away as, surrounded by a fine red mist, his head tumbles into an awaiting basket.

"As fearless in death as he was in life," Blondie says beside me.

"Next, the Imperial!" the captain calls. I walk up to the block and kneel. The captain shoves me down with her armored boot. As the headsman raises his axe, I see a huge black shadow soar from one of the mountains that surround the town. As it approaches, it screams, a huge bellow shaking the land. "Sentries, what do you see?" the captain calls.

An archer on one of the two towers that overlook the square, shouts, "It's a dragon!" As he does so, the dragon (as it indeed was a dragon) lands on the tower. The sentry is cut off as he is crushed. The creature of legend surveys the courtyard. It opens its massive maw and shouts, the courtyard echoing as the shout reverberates, knocking people to the ground. Thankfully the executioner is one of them. The black dragon opens its mouth again and red flames flow out, roasting those still shocked at the appearance of a dragon. A blurry red figure steps in front of me. I slowly get up. Blondie calls to me, gesturing for me to run into the second tower. I sprint, dashing in as he slams the door shut.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you like it review/follow. If you LOVE it, favorite. **

** Cheers,**

** Teenage Twi'lek**


End file.
